Ours en peluche
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Imaginez une personne A qui a besoin d'une personne B pour s'endormir sans avoir l'impression que le lit est froid et inconfortable. Maintenant, imaginez que la personne B doit partir en voyage plusieurs jours. Traduction


Ours en peluche

Auteur : RedBeautySkimmonsFTW

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre Original : Teddy Bear

Disclaimer : Bon, vous commencez à me connaître, si Agents of SHIELD était à moi, Skye et Jemma seraient ensemble depuis le début. Mais comme la série est à Joss Whedon, elles ne le sont pas. Et malheureusement, je ne peux même pas me vanter d'avoir écrit cette fanfiction, parce que je n'ai fait que la traduire.

**Phrases**

_«Paroles»_

* * *

><p><em>«Je ne serais partie que pour quelques jours.»<em> **Promit Skye, attirant Jemma plus près d'elle alors que ses doigts allaient doucement de haut en bas du bras de la biochimiste.**

**Jemma soupira, s'approchant encore plus.** _«Que ce soit quelques jours, quelques minutes ou quelques secondes»_ **Déclara-t-elle, sa main se glissant sous la chemise de Skye, caressant la peau chaude de son estomac.** _«Ça reste une torture quand tu n'es pas là.»_

**Skye sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Jemma.** _«Je serais revenue avant même que tu ne te rende compte que je suis partie.»_

**Jemma laissa échapper un petit soupir. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus lourds, et elle pouvait se sentir sombrer. C'était toujours facile quand Skye était là. S'endormir n'était pas un problème. La chaleur du corps de sa copine. La douceur de sa peau. Toutes ces choses aidaient Jemma à s'endormir. Cela lui était devenu nécessaire. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de Skye pour être à l'aise et en sécurité.**

**Elle bougea légèrement, glissant son bras autour de la taille de Skye. Sa jambe était remontée sur celles de sa copine.** _«Je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir sans toi.»_ **Elle bailla, tandis qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.** _«Tu es si chaleureuse et...»_ **Un autre bâillement lui échappa.** _«Câline.»_

**Skye rit légèrement et fit une grimace.** _«Alors quoi? Je suis un ours en peluche?»_

**Jemma hocha la tête avec lassitude.** _«Tu es mon ours en peluche»_

**Ce furent les derniers mots que Jemma prononça avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, son bras serrant fermement la taille de l'hacktiviste.**

**Skye sourit de nouveau et passa sa main dans les doux cheveux de Jemma.** _«Toi aussi, tu va me manquer, bébé.»_ **Murmura-t-elle, plaçant un autre petit baiser sur le front de Jemma avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma ne pouvait pas se concentrer.<strong>

**Plus elle regardait dans le microscope, plus les choses devenaient floues. Les organismes censés être séparés étaient collés ensembles. Elle se pencha en arrière, fermant les yeux, et porta sa main à sa nuque. Elle soupira, massant son cou endolorit pour tenter de soulager la tension.**

**Elle n'avait pas dormis correctement depuis des jours. Son corps lui faisait mal. Elle avait crié après Fitz au moins trois fois en une heure. Elle était à bout. Fatiguée, en colère, totalement chamboulée.**

_«Jemma?»_

**Le son de son nom appelé par une voix tellement prudente lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et se retourna lentement pour faire face à Fitz.** _«Quoi?»_ **Grogna-t-elle, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui avançait vers elle.**

**Fitz fit un pas prudent vers l'avant, se tordant les mains.** _«Ecoute, Jemma, peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir un peu.»_ **Suggéra-t-il, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin lorsque les yeux de Jemma se firent menaçants.** _«Tu étais plutôt grincheuse depuis que Skye est partie, et peut-être que dormir te serait utile.»_ **Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.** _«Elle sera de retour dans deux jours. Tu veux sans doute te reposer pour l'accueillir comme il se doit, je suis sur que vous deux allez...»_

_«Faire l'amour? Honnêtement! C'est ce que tous les hommes pensent?»_

**Fitz commença à balbutier sur ses mots.** _«N-non, je ne voulais pas dire... enfin, que toi et Skye, vous aviez tendance à...»_

**Jemma se leva de sa chaise avant même qu'elle réalise que ses jambes avaient bougées.** _«Oh, bordel, Fitz.»_ **Elle le poussa légèrement en se dirigeant vers la porte du laboratoire.** _«Je vais me coucher.»_

**Fitz la regarda partir, levant la main d'un air penaud.** _«Dors bien, Jemma!»_ **Lui cria-t-il. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit et il écarquilla les yeux.** _«Ce geste n'était vraiment pas nécessaire!»_ **Il secoua la tête et soupira avant de se retourner vers son travail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma marchait dans le couloir étroit vers sa couchette. Elle soupira, se sentant mal d'avoir parlé de cette façon à Fitz. Elle prit note mentalement de s'excuser une fois qu'elle se serait reposée. Ce n'était pas sa faute si so lit était à présent si inconfortable. Si froid et vide. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Fitz.<strong>

**Jemma attendait, non sans impatience, que la porte de sa couchette s'ouvre. Un fois qu'elle fut faite, elle fit un pas en avant pour entrer immédiatement et recula de surprise. Skye était assise sur son matelas, les jambes croisées, et un grand sourire sur le visage.**

_«Skye?»_

_«Surprise!»_ **Salua-t-elle, sautant rapidement hors du lit. Elle se précipita vers Jemma, enroulant ses bras autour de la biochimiste.** _«Tu m'a manqué, bébé»_

_«Surprise!? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire?»_ **S'écria Jemma avant de pouvoir se retenir. Elle se retira de l'étreinte de Skye et recula d'un pas.**

_«Je, euh...»_ **Skye fronça les sourcils avec confusion.** _«J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?»_

_«Tu es partie!»_ **Jemma ôta sa blouse de laboratoire et la jeta sur Skye.**

**La pirate se baissa rapidement pour rattraper la blouse.** _«Woah, Jemma!»_ **Elle leva les mains défensivement.** _«Tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix de partir ou rester et-»_ **Elle fit une pause en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant Jemma marcher de long en large dans l'espace de la couchette.** _«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»_

**La biochimiste laissa échapper un petit grognement en continuant de marcher et de murmurer pour elle-même.** _«Tu m'a laissée ici, seule, dans ce...»_ **Elle agita la main vers le matelas derrière Skye.** _«Lit inconfortable!»_

**Skye haussa un sourcil et se retourna pour observer le lit.** _«Inconfortable?»_ **Elle reporta son attention sur Jemma.** _«Depuis quand?»_

_«Depuis toujours!»_ **Jemma s'arrêta de marcher et se tint droite devant sa petite amie.** _«C'est froid et inconfortable et je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours!»_ **Elle leva son doigt et poussa Skye à l'épaule.** _«Et c'est de ta faute!»_

**Skye plaça sa main sur son épaule douloureuse à cause du coup de Jemma.** _«Bon, premièrement, aïe!»_ **Elle fit un pas en avant, inclinant légèrement la tête, plissant les yeux en observant le visage de Jemma.** _«Deuxièmement, je pense savoir quel est ton problème.»_ **Elle saisit le poignet de Jemma et l'attira plus près vers elle.**

**Jemma se débâtit, ses pieds trainant sur le sol. _«Je suis encore en colère contre toi!»_**

_«Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste fatiguée.»_ **Skye s'assit sur le lit, tirant Jemma avec elle jusqu'à ce que la biochimiste sur assise à cheval sur elle. Elle la tint fermement en place, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.** _«Je sais comment résoudre ce problème.»_

**Jemma plissa les yeux.** _«Tu ne pense quand même pas que ce sourire va suffire à ce que je...»_

**Lorsque les lèvres de Skye se posèrent sur les siennes, toutes les pensées et le mots de Jemma ont été effacés. Jemma laissa échapper un petit cris avant que ses mains se posent sur les joues de Skye, et d'approfondir le baiser. Skye passa ses mains sur les hanches de Jemma, les pressant doucement tandis que leur baiser devenait passionné. Un sourire franchit ses lèvres au son du gémissement qui sortit de celles de Jemma.**

**Skye se retira lentement, ses lèvres toujours proches de celles de Jemma, qui leva ses yeux fatigués vers sa petite amie.** _«Tu as juste besoin de ton ours en peluche.»_ **Murmura-t-elle, déplaçant leur position afin que Jemma soit couchée sur le dos. La pirate entoura ensuite ses hanches de ses bras et se blottit contre elle.** _«Le lit n'est plus si inconfortable maintenant, hein?»_

**Jemma soupira. Ses joues étaient rougies par la honte de son comportement d'il y a quelques minutes.** _«Je suppose que non.»_ **Murmura-t-elle, ses paupières soudainement lourdes.**

**Skye sourit, embrassant le dessus de la tête de Jemma pour ensuite approcher ses lèvres près de l'oreille de sa petite amie.** _«Maintenant, dors un peu_» **Elle passa ses doigts doucement à travers les cheveux de la biochimiste.** _«Tu es super méchante quand tu es de mauvaise humer.»_ **Elle rit légèrement quand Jemma lui donna un faible gifle sur le bras.**

_«Tu m'a manqué...»_ **Murmura Jemma avant de fermer les yeux. Sa respiration devint rapidement profonde, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.**

_«Tu m'a manqué aussi.»_ **Répondit Skye, appuyant un petit baiser sur la joue de Jemma, puis la serra contre elle pour la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.**


End file.
